Shohoku High
by Flowing River
Summary: Do you love me?....Ah..Ah...you know I have lot of things to do and...Do you love me?....I...I...Do you love me?...Ka...Kaede!....Aishiteru... (Rukawa,OC, Kiyota, Sendoh)
1. I Like It Soft!

****

Disclaimers:

The characters of Slam Dunk don't belong to me… (Yeah right, fanfic readers are already getting tired of this ^ ^;).

This story recognizes the pairing between Rukawa Kaede and an original character: Aia Yuuiji. This is strictly a NON-YAOI fic, ok! I hope you like this!

Enjoy! And one word: Idiot!

****

Shohoku High

Part I – Ice

Chapter 1 – I Like It Soft

I left my bike near the gates of Shohoku High. It was an ordinary day. Nothing was new except for the winds that blew my black hair in great perfection. I stood at the building entrance for a while as I watched the students hurriedly walking to their respective rooms. I leaned my back on the wall and watched the students, slowly moving and decreasing in number, as the hand of the clock finished a rotation or two. I stared at them as if I was new, as if I was a beginner, but I knew, I was not.

*

"Kriiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!" the blue alarm clock placed on his desk made this sound to fulfill its job of waking up people from their precious sleep.

"Kriiiiiiiiiiiing!!!" it went again, for there was no hand that reached and turned it off.

"Kriiiiiiiiiiiing!!!" again it went for the third time.

"Kriiiiiiiiiiiing!!!" it went for the 4th time.

"Kriiiiiiiiiiiing!!!" it went for the 5th time.

"Kriiiiiiiiiiiing!!!" it went for the 6th time.

"Kriiiiiiiiiiiing!!!" it went for the 7th time.

"Krii…….. swish….. plak!…..crack….toinnnk…." it didn't continue for the 8th time.

He woke up, still drooling with saliva, from his precious sleep. It was him Rukawa Kaede, Shohoku basketball team's ace. His eyes were still half-opened and his hair was not that good. He looked at the alarm clock that he dumped a while ago and thought that it was his 128th alarm clock that was ruined just for his high school days in Shohoku.

_Damn! _he thought. If it were not only for basketball, he wouldn't bother to wake up early or even go to school. He went down into his bed striking the back of his neck with his left hand. He went straight, literally, into the bathroom and he didn't even notice that the door was closed so he bumped into it and… _BLAG!!!_ He was thrown backwards by the closed door which made him scratch his neck more and hold his forehead because of pain.

When he had recovered from the little accident, he stood and opened the door of the bathroom. He took a bath, which arouse his senses and made him ¼ asleep and ¾ awake. The droplets of water sprinkled down his athletic body and washed away the silence that occupied the room. After the refreshing bath, he tied the towel into his waist and went out into the bathroom revealing his athletic and muscular body. He dressed up in school uniform, which suited his complexion very well and absent-mindedly went down the stairs without even bothering to fix his hair.

"Kaede… Look's like you're early today, huh?" said an old woman in a mellow voice.

"I'm 30 minutes late." he coldly stated as a reply.

"But you're early compared to the other days! Here, have some bread." the woman said as she smiled mildly on Rukawa.

"No, Auntie. I need to go… I… I… Z z Z z Z z Z z Z z Z…" he replied without even finishing the whole statement. He walked down the door towards the door but never forgot to open it. He went near the gates where his bike was mounted and rode on it with eyes closed as he was usually doing.

"Wait!!! Kaede! Kaede! Come back!!! You look like a child raped by 1000 men! Come back and fix yourself!" his caretaker said. But he was too far and too sleepy to hear the woman's ramblings. He is actually getting tired of it everyday. The old woman looked at him as he strode forward farther and farther from the house.

The old woman breathed deeply and said to herself, "You'll learn when you fall in love…" She took one last glance at the guy she is taking are of and gently entered the house which just needs a little renovation in order to look like a real mansion.

*

Back to Rukawa, he was still riding gently on his bike. He was still sleeping with bubbles forming from his mouth and unbelievably going to school in that condition.

Weird things happen when he was going to school riding his bike. First, he bumped into a middle-sized stone scattered freely on the road. Second, he bumped into a lamppost. Third, he bumped into a car somewhere on the sidewalk. But the worst of all is the garbage can. He accidentally bumped into it and spilled almost all its contents. He was drawn from his bike so he and his uniform were now a mess! He rode again on his bike not even caring about the people's reaction on how dirty his uniform was and how filthy was the odor coming from him. He didn't care for them.

__

Why should he ever care for them… he thought. He continued biking but as he turned left…

__

BLAG!!! CRASHHH!!! He again bumped into something. The next thing he new was that he was lying on the ground. But wait, is it really the ground? But it felt soft unlike the ground that he used to fall in. and he felt something weird! There was something that he was holding in his hands. They were soft. It feels like he was holding cotton. Then, he felt like somebody is pushing him. Somebody stood up and he felt the hardness of the ground that he used to feel.

"Pervert!!!!!! You foolish idiot!!! How dare you touch my… my… Ahhh! Pervert! Pervert!" he heard someone exclaimed.

He tried to stand up and said to himself, _Who was this girl referring to as pervert? I'm not doin' anything to her anyway… What a weirdo… idiot…_

He went again into his bike and tried to go away but he thought he heard something going like this:

"Come back here!!! Pervert!……… You…ruined…uniform….you…I'll…kick… ass…. ruined….baka!….come back!….Day…. ruined…. uniform….smell ….bad…. Maniac! Pervert! Pervert! PERVERT!!!!!" He was curious with the girl's words. "_Who was she referring to as pervert? Was it I? This girl is psychotic…Her head needs renovation…"_he thought. He rode his bike peacefully until he reached his final destination… Shohoku High.


	2. A Pair of Blue Eyes

Yay! I'm on with Chapter 2! Hope you like it!!! Wait for the hot scenes on the following chapters ok!

Chapter 2 – A Pair of Blue Eyes

She walked down the corridors of Shohoku High. She was new in here and honestly, she felt like a stranger roaming the house of someone he didn't even know. 

__

Second year section 9… first year section 8…first year section 9…first year section 10… Here it is! At last, she found it! First year section 10. Wait, First year section 10? Does she really belong to this class? She, who was a scholar since she was a child? She, who entered Shohoku just because of scholarship? How dare they put her into that section! But maybe it's just right. No matter what, she's still a late comer. She was 3 months late because of her stupidity or should I say, intelligence? No one knows... She's new and a beginner…

The door was closed but she could see students sitting in their respective chairs and listening to the teacher by means of the small glass window. Will she knock on the door? Or just come in? No, the former will do better. She softly knocked three times on the door trying not to disturb the whole class.

"Come in." she heard the teacher said.

"Ahhh..Ahhh…Good…Good morning sir!" she clumsily said while trying to make a friendly smile but actually failed doing it.

"Well, good morning, may I know who you are?"

"Sir, I..I…I'm the new student, I mean, a transferee, a… a… a late comer in particular."

"Oh, I see! I remember something that the principal told me about a transferee student. Ok, introduce yourself first."

"Hi! I'm…" but before she could continue she saw all her classmates covering their noses and staring at her like she was a witch.

"I… I'm sorry! I know I smell bad because on my way here, there's someone with a pair of blue eyes riding a bike that I bumped in to and he smelled like a garbage can. No, actually he looks like one! He bumped at me without even saying pardon or something and then touched my… Oh, secret…then he just went away! He's a pest! A maniac! A pervert! I'll kill him if I saw him!" she said in a voice that is half-childish, one-fourth angry and one-fourth soft like a lady's voice.

The boys were smiling over her honest revelation of what happened and looked at her with tempting eyes. If she only acted more seriously and more feminine, all the boys would fall for her but since she is childish, innocent and frank, maybe ¼ were left in her supposed-to-be admirers. 

"By the way" she continued. "I'm Aia Yuuiji. I hope we can all be friends! Nice meeting all of 'ya!" She must have continued talking and saying more about herself when she noticed something… she thought she heard some weird sound… No, it's just her imagination! She just continued to speak and told her classmates about her hobbies when…_ZzZzzzzzZzzzzzzZzzz…_Now, it's not imagination! She turned her head and tried to figure out where the sound was coming from.

She found it. A guy who looks familiar to her, with black hair and a white complexion was sleeping, with a swamp of saliva formed on his desk, and was the source of the ugly sound she is hearing.

"Hey! You idiot! Why are you sleeping while someone like me is talking in front of you!!! Wake up, baka!" Aia said in an angry voice.

"Miss Yuuiji, leave him alone. He wouldn't wake up even if you shout a thousand times louder than your usual shout."

"Oh, I see."

"You may now sit on the chair next to the sleeping guy."

"Thanks, Sir"

*

Where am I actually going? At the classroom? No. What am I gonna do there? Sleep all-day and let my classmates stare at me with heart-shaped eyes! No. I'll stay at the rooftop. This is my place, my territory, no, OUR territory. The rooftop… it was were I actually saw her… the place where I first saw her light blue crystal-clear eyes… the place where I end up sleeping all day after being kicked out in the classroom. The rooftop…

*

She was about to settle down and relax on her seat but when she accidentally turned to her right, she got a close look of the guy sleeping on his desk. She remembered something with that kind of face. She knew someone possessing that face… but too bad she can not figure out who he was.

Rukawa was presently dreaming of him beating all the basketball players and being the number one not only in Japan but also in America. When he was about to receive his award, someone from above took it from the hands of the giver. The guy was red-haired and looks like a monkey or maybe a matchstick for some.

"Bwahahahahahah!!! Kitsune, you're not worthy for this award! Only the tensai, Sakuragi Hanamichi has the right to receive it and offer it to my dearest Haruko-chan! Bwahahahahah!!!!"

"Shut up, Do'aho, you're messin' my day."

"Good bye, fox man, I'll not be messin' your day, I'll be messin' you're whole life! Hahahaha!!!! I'm the tensai! The genius basketman… Sakuragi Hanamichiiii!!!!"

"Wait, give me back my award, Do'aho! Do'aho! Do'aho!"

"Do 'aho…." he whispered as he woke up from his sleep. Aia noticed that he was already awake and turned her face in order to see him. Rukawa turned to his left and saw Aia which also looks very familiar to him.

_Blue eyes…A pair of blue eyes…_Aia thought. When did she last saw blue azure eyes? Yesterday? Last night? This morning? Yeah, this morning! She looked once again in the guy situated in her right. She stood and look at him closely…

"YOU'RE THE PERVERT GUY THAT I SAW THIS MORNING!!!!!!" Aia yelled in a voice enough for the whole class to hear. The students were puzzled. Rukawa, too, was surprised. _So, _he thought. _This is the crazy girl shouting pervert on the streets this morning and actually referring him as the one being pervert! This girl is out of her mind! She's insane! _Meanwhile the students where actually trying to figure out if what Aia said was really the truth. The whole class was now talking about it which makes a lot of noise and irritated the teacher. The teacher obviously can not do something to control the students talking about the incident so he just dismissed the whole class.

After classes, a girl named Hikari approached Aia.

"Hi, Ms. Aia Yuuiji. I thought you need someone to talk to and be with, when you're here, in short, a friend." she said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, thanks! I'm glad being with you, so, what's your name?"

"Hikari Shinomori and you're a transferee… but… it seems like you're already used in here."

"Well, coz me is me!"

"What?"

"I mean, I'm really like that… I say what I think and express what I feel! I'm comfortable being me! Like a while ago, that pervert!"

"You mean, you really intend to do that?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Oh my! You're really different!"

"Why?"

"All the while we thought you're just getting his attention!?!"

"WHAT!?! And why SHOULD I do that thing?"

"Well, everybody's got an eye for him… in other words… he's a heartthrob."

"What!" Aia said trying to control laughing. "That Pervert! A Heartthrob??? (laugh) You're joking!"

"He really is! Imagine, he's the star player and the ace of Shohoku basketball team! He can dunk 5 times and can score more than 50 points in a game! He's a Super Rookie! He really is fantastic!" (with heart-shaped eyes)

Aia got serious in hearing the words "basketball", "ace player" and "super rookie." 

"Did you said…. Basketball?"

"Yeah, anything wrong?" Hikari replied with amazement.

"You said he's the best?"

"Yeah, he is Kaede Rukawa, ace player of Shohoku Team."

Aia smiled evilly and put her hands on her waist like what Sakuragi is usually doing.

"Bwahahahahahah! I'm so lucky! I'll finally have a match with a strong player! (starry-eyed) Kaede Rukawa…. Wait for your match!!!!"

"Whatcha sayin?" Hikari replied now with big bewilderment of what Aia is really thinking.

"So, where can I find him!!!"

"On the rooftop."

"Ok, I'll go there… but wait, what's he doing there"

" (sweatdrop) sleeping…" Hikari replied.

" (sweatdrop) What a heartthrob! I'll be back!"

He was now sleeping comfortably on the rooftop. That's a nice place to sleep. It makes him feel comfortable, complete and ready for the practice in the afternoon. But, someone is disturbing his long and peaceful sleep. 

"Blag! Plak! Blag!" _Ouch…_ he felt pain. Somebody is kicking him…

"Wake up you pervert ace of Shohoku! Wake up!"

_That voice…_he knew it… yes … he can't be wrong… that was the girl calling him pervert that morning and in the streets and in the classroom. He stand up and for the first time, he saw her clearly… The girl was about 5'5" tall with long brown hair continuing up to her waist. Her bangs were long, maybe almost reaching her shoulders which made her look weird and a little bit ragged. Nothing was so special about her except for her light blue crystal clear eyes and the curve of her body, which can not be hidden, even if she's wearing a uniform. Kaede Rukawa did not notice all these things except for the crystal blue eyes, which he tried to ignore all the time.

"You again…" he said in an annoying voice trying to drive away the girl with his creepy attitude. "I don't have time to talk to you… I need to sleep…"

"Shut up and listen to me, you pervert idiot! I challenged you on a one-on-one basketball game this afternoon !"

"What? You're crazy. Go away. I don't need idiots here." He said turning his back on Aia.

Aia tried to go on his front and luckily stopped him from walking.

"Don't turn your back on me! I just wanted a game from you ok!"

"I don't play with girls."

"Well, don't treat me like a girl and treat me like you wanted!"

"Shut up… just who do you think you are just speakin' to me like that."

"Damn you, idiot!!!!" Aia yelled while kicking Rukawa on the face.

_"Is she really a girl?" _Rukawa thought to himself.

"I said I wanna play with you! Whether you like it or not I'll play with you Rukawa Kaede!"

"_Dammit, I don't wanna play with her! _You're just wasting your…"

"Play with me or I'll tell others that you're a gay!"

"Darn you…A.."

"Aia Yuuiji is my name, your greatest rival, Rukawa Kaede!"

_Shit! What'em I gonna do! This girl's having control of the situation and she's messin' my life!_

"Prepare yourself… See you at 4 o'clock this afternoon at the school gym…"

She turned her back on the still confused black-haired guy and a smile was formed on her cheeks as she walked towards the exit of the rooftop.


	3. Loser

Notes: I'm now on Chapter 3! Hope you still continue reading this! Hey! Watch out for chapter 6 and the following chapters after it! You'll regret it if you don't read them! Enjoy!!!

Chapter 3 – Loser

It was about 4 o'clock in the afternoon when the blue-eyed guy with black hair went into the gym. It was totally quiet and no sounds were heard except for the sound of branches of the trees swaying from one side to another because of the playful wind. He predicted. She's not yet here. He opened the door and the sight of the empty gymnasium stumbled upon his eyes. His prediction was right. He entered the room and went straight into the pile of basketballs placed on the steel rack.

_That idiot… asking me a one-on-one game and now I'm waiting for nothing! But why should I think of her? She's none of my damn business…_ he said to himself while picking a basketball on the rack.

He started dribbling the ball. At first, slowly, but after a few seconds, he found himself dribbling the ball faster and faster from one hand to another. _"If she's not gonna come, I'll practice all by myself"_ he thought. After transferring the ball from one hand to another for about five times, he started running while dribbling. He imagined Sendoh… his hair was standing straight and he had that usual fuckin' smile on his lips. The latter irritated him the most. It's not that he hated Sendoh but he hated people who always smile just for nothing. _They are CRAZY _ he thought.

"_Damn you" _he said on his mind while irritatingly imagining Sendoh blocking him from reaching the goal, HIS goal. _You're not gonna win over me, Akira Sendoh!!! _He made a fake and through his fast moves he escaped the imaginary Sendoh blocking his way. He continued running and when he felt that this was the right time, he swung his hands and released the ball into the air.

"Whoosh!" the ball inserted perfectly into the basket. He landed perfectly into the floor while the ball bounced off as it fell into the ground. After about a couple of seconds, claps of a hand were heard. 

"Nice shot, Mr. Super Rookie… You really impress me! Too bad for you, a girl like me will beat you!" Aia said as she approached him with a smirk painted on her face.

_Great! And now, she's here! _"Do 'aho." he said in a teasing cold voice.

"Won't you stop calling me that way! You, pervert!"

"Idiot."

"You know what?! I'm starting to think that you look like a FOX!"

"Shut up I—DI---OT."

_This guy's giving me a headache! _"BAKA!!!" she said in a loud voice.

"So, idiot, aren't we gonna start the game?"

"Huh, don't be too calm, loser!"

"Let's see." he said with equanimity.

"So, pervert, what are the rules?"

"The one who scores 10 first, wins."

"That's easy" she said. _You'll regret playing with me, Rukawa…hahahaha!_

"The ball is yours."

"Let's start this over, pervert!"

She dribbled the ball as he raised his hands for defense. She dribbled it faster and look at me with light blue eyes that seemed to smile at me. _Her eyes… They are tempting… with its crystal blue color… They make me feel… What am I actually thinking!!! Am I out of my mind! I should concentrate on the game… No! She escaped!_

Aia swung her arms and released the ball up into the air. A trajectory path was formed and after a few seconds, the ball completely went into the basket.

"Shoot. What's happening to you, Mr. Super Rookie? I thought you'll beat me…" she said trying to tease Rukawa.

"The game's just starting… just wait for my turn." He said in a calm voice while picking the ball and dribbling it on the floor.

"You have to much confidence!… You're no match for me Kaede Rukawa!"

"Idiot."

They played for about fifteen minutes. The score was 4-6 with Rukawa on the lead. _She's just wasting my time… She's good compared to others but didn't she realize that I'm better than her…! So slow! Her mind needs repair. _Kaede said to himself.

"I thought you're going to beat me?"

_He's tough. I never thought that a high school student like him could play like this. But no matter what, I have to win! I have to! _"Just wait and see" she said trying to hide her fears of losing.

They started to play again… the next thing he knew… the score was 8-9. He was one point ahead of her.

"One point and I'll win" he said trying to know what she feels about losing.

"I won't let you!" Aia replied with strong and full determination.

"You're a fool."

He dribbled the ball and she guarded him. He ran faster to reach the goal and raised his hands in the air. He was about to shoot and she believed it. It's a fake. He ran faster until he reached the goal. He was about to dunk the ball and Aia tried to block it. But it was too late. It was no use. The impact was great. The ball was dunked.

Their little game ended. The score was 8-11. They landed on the floor with their backs facing each other and never-knowing what to say.

"You lose," he said in his usual cold voice. _Is that proper to say? Who cares about saying things properly?! And what if she's hurt? No! It's HER fault! You can't blame me for that._

"Yes… I…I…lose…"she replied not exactly knowing what to say. _No… No! this can't be! It's impossible!_

Rukawa was the first to have the courage to turn around and see what's really happening. 

"Are…are you… all right?" he said. _What am I sayin? This might make things worse! Well, who cares if things are worse, they would never affect me!_

"Yeah… I don't know you can speak like that…" she said in an almost broken voice. _Control yourself, Aia! Control yourself! Don't cry in front of him! No! Not now!_

"I…"

But before he finish his statement she turned around and he saw tears rushing down from her blue crystal eyes.

"No! I don't need your apology. It's nothing! It's nothing!"

"But…" _Good! And now she's crying because of me! And besides, I'm already apologizing! What more did she wanted! What a child! I hate her._

"I said NO! I'm a loser and I'm ready to accept it! Don't pity me. I don't need your mercy!" she said wiping up her tears and trying to hide her emotions. She ran as fast as she could, never knowing where to go and hiding the feelings that are overflowing from her heart.

He didn't know what to do next. _I don't have time for idiots asking for a game then crying over because she loses… that's what I consider abnormality… _he uttered to himself as he got the ball and dribbled it once more. He raised his hands and made a perfect shot – a three-point shot… Now, that word seems to be stocked on his head – LOSER…

*

I went into the rooftop. That's the perfect and only place where I can find calmness and memories of the past. Today, the wind was fast. Sometimes I hate the wind. It reminds me of something about the rooftop and the cold winds that I used to play in to. I was helpless… with no particular direction. I wished she was here… the rooftop… I'm… nothing… nothing without her eyes and her smile… her touch that seems to lighten up and give strength to every inch of my body… I am… nothing… a loser…


	4. Sunset

Notes: Wow! I'm already on chapter 4! Thanks for the reviews ok! And once again: Enjoy!

Chapter 4 – Sunset

She walked down the corridors of the school. Her feet were carrying her to any place… in short, nowhere. Her tears were falling endlessly from her crystal blue eyes.

__

Why? Why in the hell did I lose? No one's ever won over me except for Kiyota… Why is it like this?! Why!!! she said to herself trying to control the tears that continuously fell from her eyes. She reached the school gates but something stopped her. It was Hikari.

"A…Aia?" she said in a small feminine voice that she possess. Aia tried not to look at her but Hikari held her shoulders tight.

"Hi…Hikari!" she yelled at her while trying to let go.

"You're crying?" Hikari tried to question her carefully.

"No!!! Leave me alone!" she shouted and pushed Hikari to the ground. She stared at the girl lying on the ground for a second but then, continued running towards the streets.

"Aiaaaa!!! Wait!!! Aia! Aia!!!" Hikari shouted with all her might but it was no use, for Aia was already far away. She continued to run down the streets. She didn't care if she bumps on other people. Only one thing is for sure, she is going to her FRIEND.

She walked down the train…slowly…almost unable to move. She dried her tears. _There is no place in her that honors the act of crying, _she said, trying to comfort herself. The train stopped and she walked out from it. She walked a little more and in no time, she reached her destination.

"Kainan High School," the banner read as she stopped at the gates. "_I'm gonna wait for him, here." _she thought. It was already 5 o'clock. She waited there for about half an hour… and then…familiar voices were heard.

"You… idiot… of course, Kainan will be the number one…"

"Let's change topic, let's talk about… Girls!"

"You, pervert! You really have a lot'ta guts out there!"

"You're saying that, Captain, coz you only love to play basketball all day!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"How bout you Jin?"

"Me. Oh, nothing…"

"What do you mean NOTHING! You foolish shit!"

"Kiyota, you're asking us about these things while you, yourself, didn't have a girlfriend!!!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Oh, shut up! I'm gonna get one sooner or later!"

"And when is that sooner or later? After 1000 centuries?! Stop daydreaming, Kiyota!"

"Hahahaha!!!!"

Just before they reach the gates the laughter died down and all were surprised to see a girl dressed in a white T-shirt and blue shorts. Kiyota was shocked.

"A…Aia?" the guy with black hair in a neat ponytail said in great amazement as he approach her.

"Ki..Kiyota! it's you!" she smiled to him shyly.

The others were just staring at the two of them. "So! Who is she? Won't you introduce her to us?" Kainan's captain, Maki, said in his deep manly voice.

"Oh, I see. This girl's Aia Yuuiji, my best childhood friend." he said to his teammates and turned his head to Aia and said, "These were my teammates, Aia."

"Nice meeting all of you." she replied trying to force a smile on her lips. Kiyota noticed this and tried to think of a way on how to get rid of his teammates and talk to Aia privately. _She won't come here if there was no reason _he thought, knowing Aia's attitude.

"Maki, and all of you guys, sorry, I had something to do with Aia this late afternoon… so… won't you mind excusing us?" he said to the others as an excuse. _I hope this would work_… he thought.

"Oh, we understand, Kiyota, gomen nasai for disturbing the two of you." Jin said trying to tease Kiyota. It was followed by their captain's statement, "Kiyota, look's like you're 1000 centuries of waiting is over!" Kiyota smiled at their captain in return to his tease and said, "She's my friend, Maki." They all laugh at Kiyota's statement for they can't imagine Kiyota being "clean" like this for he was usually searching for a "perfect girlfriend" for himself.

"Gomen nasai, for disturbing the two of you. We'll go now." The whole Kainan team said as they walked the opposite direction. The two watched them as they left… their shadows being formed by the sun. When they were already gone, the two looked deeply into each other's eyes, unable to speak, and asking questions to themselves.

"Let's go." he finally broke the silence and lent a hand on Aia with a small smile painted on his lips.

"Yes." she replied without hesitation a put her right hand towards Kiyota's.

*

My bike… it was a clear reflection of me… yes… and the discman… A clear refection? Did you really say _a clear reflection_? No! It's just hiding me from the people. When I'm alone, my only companions were my bike and my discman. It's not that I'm lonely about this… I'm just reminding people about the usual me… the cold and heartless me…

Until she came… saying that I'm a broken record… that I drool.. that I'm cold-hearted… that I'm nothing as a person! Who gave her permission to say all those things! She didn't know me… or even recognize me! She's not even a friend…friend? Did I ever had a friend. She…She… she's the only one I've got in my life… and now she's gone.

*

The sun was about to set when they reached the place. It was the sea painted with the reflection of the bright colors of red, orange and yellow from the setting sun. They stood in the sands, staring at the beautiful scene.

"It's beautiful right?" he said trying to cheer her up.

"Yes, it is. This is our favorite place, Kiyota, it should be beautiful." she whispered in a voice almost unheard. Kiyota removed his rubber shoes and placed it on one of the rocks. She looked at him and smiled as if an evil idea was caught in her mind. She also removed her shoes and placed it near Kiyota's. She walked away from Kiyota and said, "Catch me if you can, Kiyota Nobunaga!" Kiyota smiled at her and replied, "You won't stand a chance to escape me now, Ms. Aia Yuuiji…!"

With this they ran and ran. They never stop running like children playing. They tried to catch each other. They splash water into each other. They gathered shells and formed different things through it. They gathered some sticks and painted their names on the sand. They were happy.

They stopped for a moment and both of them lied on the sand. They looked at the orange painted sky with birds flying, this time, in the same direction. Beside them were the sticks and their names "Aia" and "Kiyota" carved on the sand. Kiyota again broke the silence.

"I missed those times when we're still young."

"Baka! Nothing has really change since then."

"Hn! You're right, you're still ugly as ever…!"

"You baka! And you're still the Kiyota I know! Great in bullying people but not great in looks!"

"Ugly!"

"Baka!"

"Ugly!"

"Baka!"

With this, Kiyota took his seat. Aia followed her. "Don't try to hide your emotions!" he yelled at Aia with deep black eyes. His shocking statement stirred her.

"I…I…" Aia tried to say something but her tongue failed to make a single movement or sound.

"Since childhood you were good in hiding your feelings! You're pretending to be happy but deep inside, you're crying! I know you had a problem, Aia… So…Tell it to me! I'm always ready to listen to you…I…I… I'm always here for you…!" he stated firmly.

"Ki…Kiyota…I'm sorry!" Aia burst into tears and wrapped her arms around Kiyota. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…but…" Kiyota stopped her sentence.

"No need to…" he said returning a hug on Aia. "You don't need to cry… it never suits you…" He looked up in the skies, it was getting dark and the sun will soon vanish in darkness. "No…"he said. "Tears never suit a girl I love… "he whispered to himself as he wrapped his arms tighter around Aia.


	5. I love Basketball!

Notes:

Long time no update guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like the story…

More smiles… ^_^ Flowing River…

Chapter V – I love Basketball

I woke up from my sleep. I was lying down from the concrete floor of the rooftop. There was the past and here was the present.

I looked up into the sky. It was clear, with clouds hanging like white cotton. There were birds flying in no particular direction. The wind was playful. It was playing with the leaves of the branches nearby. I heard their sounds. It was nice to hear. You touched my hair with your hands as I woke up from a precious sleep. My head lying on your lap as you brush every strand of my hair with your playful fingers. I looked at you and a smile painted on your lips. That was the past.

Now was the present. The birds were still there. The sound of the wind was soft as ever. Nothing has really change. Except for one thing. I can not feel the touch of your fingers. There was no smile… You… You were not here.

*

6:59 PM, his clock read as he drank a bottle of water. He was tired from practice. Ever since he studied at Shohoku, it became his habit to stay for about an hour to practice all by himself. He hated this time. Only one minute and then he'll go back to his damn home.

He picked the ball that was lying on the floor. "_Basketball…"_he thought. This was the only thing keeping him alive since he was in junior high. Junior high? Yes, his Junior high days were only dedicated to basketball and only basketball. That's why he understand the girl's feelings…WHAT?!?! Kaede Rukawa… thinking of a girl?

_"Damn, that girl, I can't take her out of my mind…"_he whispered softly. It's already been 3 days since their little game ended and since then, she has not yet attended school.

__

Click… That was the clock. It was 7:00 in the evening. "_Time to leave…_" he thought. He went quietly into the stall full of basketballs and returned the ball lazily with the other ones. After about half a minute, he reached the locker room.

__

"His Junior high days…" he tried to remember with thoughts flying on his mind. He looked into the mirror. His cold eyes were icy as ever.

"_His junior high days were nothing but a piece of crap…" _he finally thought of the next statement. He stared again at the mirror. His reflection was there. He checked everything from his head up to his body. His hair – black – like raven – in short, good. His complexion – although it seems not to be healthy – was also good. His nose was excellent. His eyebrows – although a little thick matched the coldness of his eyes. Maybe if there's something wrong, it might be his eyes and his lips. Something's wrong with them, he knew, but he can't figure out what was it… it was different from that of Mitsui or Ryota, and of course, Sakuragi. But the most attractive in him was his body. It was terrific, muscular but not too much and very athletic. But what was wrong with it is that, he didn't even use it! How many people did actually see his body? His teammates, Ayako, mother, father and that's all… but something's making him unique from the others… in two words: perfect and mysterious…

He looked again at his figure. _"Nothing much was wrong…" _he thought. How could such a guy like him wouldn't even bother to fall in love or have a girlfriend? What! What is he thinking?! Girls? Yucky bitches… he took one last glance of himself and carried his bag towards the door of the room.

He was already at the gates of Shohoku. Darkness already covered the whole city. He took the left path leading to his house. He walked for about five minutes. Then he stopped. A voice was heard.

"Wait…!" the voice said. He turned his back and saw a girl wearing brown shorts and a loose, sleeveless, pink shirt. She was wearing rubber shoes and brown socks. Her brown hair was highly tied on the top of her head and her blue crystal eyes were shining from the darkness of the night.

"You…" he said.

"Can we…talk?… Just if you don't mind p..please…" she said pleading to the raven-haired guy.

Rukawa walked towards the girl as a sign that he is willing to talk to her.

"Thanks!" the girl replied with a smile.

They both went a playground nearby. The one in which Sakuragi and Ryota talked about their love trials. Aia sat on the swing and began playing with it while Rukawa was just standing near her.

"So what are we going to talk about, idiot… you're wastin' my time…" he began.

"I…I'm sorry…about…about what happened last time…it was so unprofessional of me… so… childish of me… I'm sorry…" she said as she bowed her head lowly and stopped playing with the swing.

"…"

"Now what!!! Won't you say something?! Won't you say that I am so idiot! Speak up! I'll accept whatever you're saying! I said speak up!!!" she shouted as she looked at him with crystal eyes.

"…"

"So…Sorry again… I should learn to control myself… you know what… Basketball is so important to me… you don't know anything about that…I'm sorry…Hahaha…don't you find me funny? Speak up, baka!" she said insanely with a smile on her lips.

"You're out of yourself, psychotic idiot…" he finally replied.

"Yes. Maybe I am." She stood and walk towards the exit of the playground.

"I've said everything. I'm sorry to bother you this long." she said to the blue-eyed guy.

"Wait." he said. She stopped walking. But her back was still the one facing Rukawa. The blue-eyed guy walked near her. Their bodies were feeling each other. He moved his arms and wrapped them around her body. She was shocked. She can not move. She can not fell anything but Rukawa's body touching around hers.

"It's not your fault…Aia…" he calmly stated not even bothering the position they were engaged in to. They stayed like that for a while. For a while they wanted that weird feeling to fill their hearts and bodies… That feeling…They wanted it… They wanted it…

*

It was Friday. End of those stupid classes. He was sleeping at the rooftop peacefully once more when something hard hit his back. He was irritated by the sudden kick. He turned his back and saw the figure of a girl in school uniform. Her hair was not like last night. It flowed from her shoulders to her back. He stood and faced the girl with his ice-cold attitude.

"What do you want, idiot?" he questioned her with eyes heavily looking at her in a deep blue color. She smiled evilly and put her hands on her waist. After about a couple of seconds, she raised her right hand with index finger facing our super rookie. She smiled again talk with full confidence.

"I want a game from you, Mr. Pervert!!!!!" By her statement, Rukawa's world seemed to be destroyed and ruined at the same time. He didn't move. Her statement was like the end of his world. An earthquake, storm and fire mixed altogether.

"Bwahahahahahahahhh!!!!" she laughed with hands on waist and with a feeling of full happiness while Rukawa did his usual action of raising his two hands while a mushroom like object came from his mouth. [hey readers, do you understand that? The one that came from anime characters when they are tired or exhausted!!!]

*

It was Saturday. He woke up early in order to be the first one in the basketball court. He fixed his bike and listen to the discman. When he had already reached the court, he was surprise to see one person.

Aia was there, wearing loose, black jogging pants and a loose, sleeveless, red shirt. She was holding a basketball. She raised her hands, swung her feet and arms and made a perfect fade away. The ball dropped from the basket and Aia sat down on the bench with sweat flowing from her whole body. Her hair was tied but some were hanging down from her face. Her blue crystal eyes seemed lighter this time. She breathed deeply and gasped for air as she leaned on the bench.

Rukawa hid himself on the branches of plants where he used to hide when he wasn't the first one who reaches the court. For about a minute, he waited. Then, a girl with black hair and eyeglasses entered the court and called on to Aia.

"Aia! Aia! You're early!" she yelled on the top of her lungs as she came running through the bench where the crystal-eyed girl was sitting.

"I need to practice, Hikari." she said with a smile on her lips. Hikari sat on the bench near her and said, "You really are determined to beat him, are you?"

"Of course… Basketball's the only one I've got…" she replied.

"What?" the girl with eyeglasses asked in bewilderment.

"I'll tell you everything, Hikari… When I was young, I really hate basketball. We were very poor, then. I didn't study. My parents can't afford it. I hate basketball because of Kiyota Nobunaga…" she stated seriously.

"Kiyota Nobunaga?" Hikari said in great amazement. "Are you referring to one of the best players of Kainan?"

"Yup! He's one of my friends now."

"But you said you hated him???" she inquired.

"That's before, Hikari… Before, he used to bully me… he always hurt me…I mean, literally, we've been on to battles which are endless. We were child rivals. But, as I said, that was before. When I was in first year junior high, my parents died. I'm… I'm so lonely then. I have no one to lean on except myself. I had to be strong for my brothers and sisters… But one afternoon…"

"What happened?!"

"It was all so beautiful… I was on the shore sitting on the soft sands… I was crying, then. I felt so alone…so empty. Then, he came with a smile on his face. He came by my side and stayed there… forever… until now…" she replied with a slight smile on her lips. "Kiyota was my strength. He's the only true friend that I have. Ever since childhood, he never left me. He's everything to me, Hikari…"

"Oh my… Hey! Don't you feel SOMETHING for him?" she questioned her.

"What? I don't understand you." She said returning the question.

"I mean… Aren't you in love with him?" she cleared the question. Aia laughed slightly.

"Kiyota is special to me… He's my friend and will remain like that forever. He thought me about basketball and since then, I want to be good in it… just like him. I love Kiyota. But only as a friend… that's all." she cleared herself to Hikari.

"But friends do become lovers!" she protested with her sweet voice.

"That wasn't the case this time, Hikari…" she replied. "Basketball is my goal now. As long as I have Kiyota by my side, I'm strong to face anything. Even Kaede Rukawa…"

At the moment Aia mentioned his name, Rukawa was alarmed. He heard everything. Her story… He didn't know that she had a sad past! That his sole companion was Kiyota! That basketball was her only break for all those sentiments! He didn't know that! Why, did he even CARE to know those things? Or did he even care to know everything? He's cold and selfish. He didn't know what to feel at that moment. His heart seemed to melt. It was so unlikely of the Rukawa Kaede that we used to know. Until she talked again…

"Basketball… it was my only window to the world… I'll beat Rukawa Kaede no matter what… I'll beat him even if it takes my whole life to do that… I won't stop till I beat him down… I would never stop till I won over him…never! That's a promise…"

The statement stirred Rukawa. He looked down and thought for a while. Then he raised his head. His eyes were colder and deeper than ever.

__

"You wanted trouble… I'll give it freely to you…" he thought as he left the court.

*

The sun rose high into the skies. It was 1 o'clock in the afternoon of the same day. He went to the court to practice. But she was there again… The next day was the same. And also the following day. And also the next day. The whole week was like that. She practiced on the gym, _daily_. In short: non-stop.

They stayed like that for about a month. The only time Rukawa practiced is on the official practices of Shohoku team. Aia…she was always there in the court practicing… practicing for her anticipated game with the super rookie…Then one Saturday afternoon…

It was about 5:00 in the afternoon. Aia was at the court playing with the ball on her hands. She was wearing female, black shorts and a sleeveless, cotton, green blouse with head caps. [you know that kind… like those of Rukawa… the one he wore when he was usually riding his bike… imagine it was green and sleeveless]

Sound of footsteps coming was heard. It was the blue-eyed guy with his black hair swayed by the playful wind. Aia dropped the ball and Rukawa picked it up.

"Ready for a game…" he said looking at Aia's tempting crystal eyes.


End file.
